Crazy For Loving You
by maddieponine
Summary: Montparnasse is helplessly in love with the elder daughter of Thenardier, but she only comes to him when she's tired and heart-broken from the bourgeois Marius. Tonight is no exception as he gladly welcomes her in his bed.


**In which our dear Eponine is tired of Marius's shit and seeks out Montparnasse for love and comfort. This is my first time writing smut so please forgive me if it's awkward. Gosh I feel like the author or ****_50 shades of grey._**

* * *

_"Crazy_

_I'm crazy for feeling so lonely_

_I am crazy_

_Crazy for feeling so blue_

_I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted_

_And then some day_

_You'd leave me for somebody new"_

_(Crazy, Patsy Cline)_

* * *

"You like me?" she asked Montparnasse hastily, her eyes piercing and serious.

"Always." He murmured, drawing her close to him. Éponine doesn't fight back or refuse, which surprised Montparnasse. On the contrary, her hands went up to cup his face and she leaned in closer to him.

"You want me?" she whispered desperately.

"Like crazy." He breathed into her hair and put his arms around her waist, gripping it tightly. She tip-toed and pulled his head down, crushing his lips with hers in a violent kiss. Her mouth hungered for his, and when he thrust his tongue into her mouth, Éponine didn't pull away or bite his tongue. Instead she sucked on it as hard as she could and let out a small sigh as his right hand went up her legs and cupped her bony ass. _Jesus woman, _he thought to himself, _you're driving me crazy. _

Éponine pulled away for a moment and Montparnasse let out a small whim. She looked him dead into the eye and asked him, her face serious.

"Do you love me?"

He hesitated for a moment, then replied. "Yes, I believe so."

"Say it." She demanded.

"I love you." He said. For a second Éponine's eyes were teary, then she pulled him in for another kiss. She needed love, she needed validation tonight, and if Montparnasse could give her that then to hell with morality and purity! She was tired of everything. Tired of Papa, tired of Maman, tired of Marius and Cosette the lovebirds, she was even tired of Azelma. She wanted somebody warm beside her, she wanted the pleasure of the flesh.

Montparnasse let his tongue run on her teeth and gum as he was exploring her mouth. Éponine was breathing heavily, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and Montparnasse sucked hard. He pushed her onto the bed and wasted no time unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her small breasts. Éponine watched as he undressed himself and tossing the clothes on the floor. His hands reached out to pull her skirt down her long legs, he climbed on top of her but Éponine quickly sat up and gained equal domination. With her legs wrapped around his waist, Éponine pulled his head close and kisses him violently. His hands reached out to cupped her breasts, he squeezed them gently. Éponine gasped at this new sensation, she broke the kiss for a second.

"Harder." She commanded between her uneven breaths and laid her hands on his hands, pushing them onto her breasts. "Harder."

He was only too glad to obey, as he squeezed them hard. His fingers clasped around her nipples and he started playing with them, leaving her breathless with pleasure. She moaned slightly against his mouth, and it only drove him mad with desire. Her right hand reached down and started stroking his cock, which took no time to get hard. He pushed her down, which surprised her, but as soon as she saw him go down on her Éponine laid back and put her right leg on his shoulder. His tongue licked her pussy all over as he got his first taste of her. Éponine closed her eyes, her hands cupped her breasts and squeeze them between her fingers. Meanwhile Montparnasse started getting into business, which means he darted his tongue around her clitoris, first gently and slowly, then fast and with pressure. " 'Parnasse!" she exclaimed, her hips pushed upward against his face, her hands clasped around his head as she pulled his hair. Satisfied, he dug a finger into her and started moving his finger in and out. She moaned loudly, urging him to go faster and faster. Montparnasse felt like he was going crazy, the taste of her in his mouth, the smell of her invading his nostrils, her desperate moan. His tongue moved faster and faster, her groan grew louder and louder. Just when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, Montparnasse stopped abruptly and climbed on top of her. She positioned herself between his legs, her hands wandering from his bony chest to his torso. He looked at her beautiful face admiringly, whispering.

"You're so beautiful."

Éponine raised her hand and touched his cheek, her brows furrowed.

"You foolish boy."

Foolish he was, for loving someone like her. Foolish also was she, for pinning after that bourgeois silly boy. He reached down and silenced her with his lips. Her hand slid down and guided his cock towards her wet opening. He plunged inside her, watching her dazed eyes, her lips parted and moaned with pleasure.

"You like that? Hmm? Like that?" he asked, with each word he pushed in and out of her. Éponine raised her hips to meet up with his, her thighs barely touched the mattress. She panted heavily, her forehead was sweating. Montparnasse slid out of her and positioned himself behind her while lying sideways. She rested her leg on his thighs while grabbing his right hand and push it on her breast, pressing hard. With his left hand on her cunt, Montparnasse began to move his hips slowly in a circular motion, driving small screams out of her. He whispered sweet nothing word into her ears, his fingers working her clitoris.

"I can't…take it anymore." She managed to speak between heavy panting. "Faster. Faster. Oh please 'Parnasse!"

He couldn't take it any more than she could but managed to restrain himself for her sake. He plunge deeper, each stroke harder than the last one. His fingers began to move faster around her clitoris. Éponine's breath shortened until she stopped breathing. Her body convulsed and went limb for a moment. He watched as she closed her eyes in pure bliss, her face free of worry and sorrow for a second. His fingers were still pressuring around her clit. She looked like an angel, her face peaceful and content with a half-smile. He did not stop, his hand went to her chin and he forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you." He said desperately.

There were tears in her eyes, Éponine nodded and smiled at him. Montparnasse plunged inside her for the last time and exploded. She was warm and soft around him. For a moment he felt immortal.

He kissed her tenderly and slowly. She turned her body around and pulled his body close to hers, desperately holding him tightly in the tangle of her arms and legs. He put his arm on her back, his fingers stroking her hair, his tongue tasting the stream of tears running down her face as he kissed her. The wall she so carefully constructed around her heart had finally crumbled to the ground. Éponine was bare and vulnerable, her heart torn out for Montparnasse to see.

"Nobody…" she wept onto his chest. "Nobody loves me. Not anybody. Not Papa. Not Maman. Not Marius. Nobody ever does."

"Shh." He comforted her. "Shh, it's alright. I love you. I love you 'Ponine."

She didn't reply, only continued to cry harder and harder. "Nobody needs me. Everybody will forget me when I die."

"I need you." He whispered. "I'll remember you. I'll mourn for you. You're not going to die, and you're not going anywhere. You're staying here 'Ponine. With me. I'm never letting you go."

She nodded but still sobbing. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

But in the morning when Montparnasse woke up, she was gone. She left without any trace behind, without a word or even a note to him. He sat up and leaned back against the cold wall. He lighted up a cigarette and put it between his lips, slowly drew out a long breath.

_"Crazy_

_For thinking that my love could hold you_

_I'm crazy for trying_

_And crazy for crying_

_And I'm crazy for loving_

_You..."_


End file.
